tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Zachary Song
Zachary Song (born 1979), almost exclusively called Zach, is a minor character in The IT Files. A part of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, is a graphic artist working for the Espionage Wing. When an image or document needs to be altered to pass inspection Zach is the one who works on it. Biography Zach was born in Gladstone, Queensland, Australia. Zach is a first generation Australian, his parents having left the Korean Peninsula during the Korean War with their parents years before meeting and marrying. Zach's father was an electrician who wanted him to learn a trade but was none the less a reluctant supporter of Zach's dreams to become an artist. At the age of ten Zach won a local radio contest, resulting in winning a doll that he then gave to his little sister. By the time Zach was in high school he was taking advanced art classes and even receiving private lessons from a couple of teachers, his skill with both a pencil and a computer extremely impressive, though his painting was considered quite good as well. Interested in studying abroad, Zach applied for scholarships to several art schools around the Pacific and was accepted to the Nagoya University of Arts in Kitanagoya, Aichi, Japan. Zach had barely finished his first year at Nagoya when he had already gained fame, the simple act of giving himself a beard using photo manipulation software almost stumping teachers until, after three hours, they found a way to prove it was fake. The main skill that Zachary lost interest in developing was his creative side, enjoying more being told to do something and then do it perfectly. A large break came when a local police sketch artist failed to get a good image of the man who raped a fellow student while Zach managed to trump him and helped get the man put behind bars. Inspired by his act of bringing a man to justice, Zach ended up learning several computer and drawing techniques to better help law enforcement before finally getting a bachelor of arts. By the time Zach had graduated job offers were flowing in. Interested more in travel than settling down, Zach initially worked short contracts, bouncing around the globe. One of Zach's highest paying jobs was designing a signature box for Chocolat Bouchard, a job which he still collects royalties from. Zach's interest in aiding law enforcement led him to four separate agencies in a short span of time, first Europol, then Interpol, after that the FBI and finally MI6 in London. It was while he was with MI6, helping agents fake credentials, that he heard about the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, specifically that they had several beautiful women working for them. Meeting with Rachel Clarke, Zach quickly decided it was perhaps time to settle down, thus he finally got a formal access badge instead of a visitor's or contractor's permit. Zach works closely with Ariel Landry when designing background documents. When Sandy Vanholt froze time using the Stillsville Camera and the Durga Hourglass Zach was one of many trapped inside ITEA HQ. Troubled by the situation, Zach went slightly stir-crazy, though helping to design some impromptu decorations for the William Volt and Suzanna Ortiz-Volt wedding helped. During the wedding reception Zach approached Coriander Blankfein about hooking up, and after time unfroze they ended up becoming a couple. Personal Information * Current Age: 30 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 160 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women * Special Notes: Thick Australian Accent Relationships Romances * Coriander Blankfein, Girlfriend and Co-Worker Friends * Ariel Landry, also Co-Worker * Rhonda Evens, also Co-Worker * Camille Lambert, also Co-Worker * Megan Gage, also Co-Worker * Colette Landry, also Co-Worker * Rafael Calado, also Co-Worker * Suzanna Ortiz-Volt, also Co-Worker * Kioni Abasi, also Co-Worker * Irvine McFarland, also Co-Worker * Palmira Tiago Appearances * The IT Files: Takahishi's Choice * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 Trivia * Zach is physically based on actor Leonardo Nam. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA